This invention relates to a bail latching and releasing mechanism for an arm spool type of a spinning reel.
In this type of spinning reel, bail latching and releasing action is necessiated to release and rewind the fishing line. The bail arm is manually shifted to its fishing line releasing position, and the bail arm can be automatically returned to its fishing line rewinding position by the internal kicking action upon rotation of a rotor.
The prior art bail control mechanisms are generally characterized by a number of exposed and protruding parts of sharp and irregular shape, and therefore it would be rather difficult to assemble these complicated mechanical parts, and the production cost be rather high.
Further, a balancing weight should be accommodated in the reel in order to provide well-balanced fishing operation, so that the resultant reel becomes heavy and bulky, which in turn, degrades fisherman's interest or preference.